Diversity
by xXRainbowUniKittyXx
Summary: All you wanted was a challenge, but little did you know that the challenge you wanted was an opportunity to meet two YouTubers, a mysterious person, and an unexpected area. Rated T for language


A/N: Hi! Since Fanfiction doesn't allow you inserts or second person stories, I just decided to insert the first name that came to mind: Jade. If your name is Jade... Muhahaha, I'm psychic. X3

Jade turned on her computer and double clicked on Minecraft. She loved playing Minecraft - she almost played it every day! She scrolled through her worlds, not really wanting to play any of them. _Well, I guess I could make one more world._ She clicked on 'New World'. Suddenly, her computer glitched out.

"What the..." She clicked her mouse, frustrated. The 'New World' screen disappeared and a message popped up. 'Congrats! You were chosen randomly out of thousands of people to be invited to a world of challenges you must complete! Do you accept?' Jade raised an eyebrow. _Is this a prank or something?_ There was a new message written on the screen. 'No, it is not. This is 100% real.'

"What the heck?! You read my thoughts?!" she yelled.

"Y/N! You okay?" Her mom called.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Jade say quickly. 'Press 1 if you accept. Press 2 if you do not.' The screen changed once more. She was tempted to press 1, but something about this mind-reading computer hack thing creeped her out, so pressing 2 was a consideration. You drummed your fingers on your desk. _Well, if it's a prank..._ 'It is not a prank.' _Stop it with the mind reading!_ 'I believe it is a free country.' _I'm tempted to break this computer._ 'Well, do you?' "Fine. I accept." Jade pressed the 1 determinedly. 'Teleporting.' She saw something purple shoot down from the ceiling... Maybe a beacon..? Everything blacked out.

Jade rubbed her eyes. She was in front of a building-looking place. _Great! Where are you now, creepy mind-reading computer hacker?_ No response.

"You're gone?" Nothing.

"Sooooo it was a prank?" Still nothing.

"Oookaaaaay then." There's a Minecraft chest in front of you.

"Wait a minute!" Jade realized everything is so blocky in this place. _No way._ She looked down at her hands - yep, two rectangles.

"I-I'm in a Minecraft world?!" Jade frantically opened the chest to see there's a whole lot of books in it. There were two different kinds of books - 'RECOMMENDED GUIDE' and 'READING IS FOR CHUMPS GUIDE'. She grabbed the chump guide, 'cause why not. Jade sped past the rules, still freaking out. She heard a falling sound behind her so she put the book down and looked behind her. Two other people were standing there - stacyplays and iHasCupquake! Jade was a HUGE fan of theirs!

"Ow..." They moaned, rubbing their necks.

"O-oh my God, it's you guys!" She yelled, really excited.

"What? Uh, where am I?" Tiffany asked, uncertain. Stacy looked around.

"I have no clue," Stacy muttered.

"Hi! My name is y/n. I'm a _huge_ fan of you guys!"

"Hi, y/n! Do you know where we are?" Tiffany asks.

 _"You're in a world called Diversity."_ A voice booms before Jade could say anything. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're the creepy mind-reading computer hacker?"

 _"Well, I wouldn't say 'creepy',"_ the voice retorted.

"Why are we here?" Jade demands.

 _"You accepted, didn't you?"_ The voice asks, annoyed.

"Yeah..." Tiffany answers.

 _"So you have to complete 11 challenges. Once you've completed all of them, you then may go back wherever you were before you were teleported to Diversity,"_ Creepy Mind-Reading Hacker says.

"So we can't go back home before that?" Jade asks.

 _"Nope. You wanted a challenge, didn't you?"_ Creepy Mind-Reading Hacker answers.

"Where are you?" Stacy asks.

 _"Ah, ah. Too many questions. Start your first challenge - the Introduction."_ 'Something tells me he's gone,' thought Jade.

"Stupid Creepy Mind-Reading Hacker." You mutter angrily. "Well... Are we going in?" Tiffany asks. I shrug. "I guess." Jade goes inside to see a row of gravel with signs written a few things like 'Escape' or 'Adventure'.

"So.. We're supposed to go in there?" Stacy asks, pointing to a little hole, just enough for a person to go through with a pressure plate in the furthest end surrounded with white wool - and the sign 'Intro' on the top. Tiffany quickly inhales. "I think so."

"I say we do rock paper scissors to decide," Stacy says.

"I guess," Jade shrugs, holding her hand out as Tiffany did the same.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"


End file.
